Too Close for Comfort
by inklings-end
Summary: "A fresh start... That's what he was here for, right?" After an accident that leaves Roxas blind, he and his cousin Sora are moved from Destiny Islands to the big city of Radient Garden. Can he be left to make it on his own through high school in a new surrounding? AkuRoku main. M for later themes.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, This is my first fanfiction. I've always wanted to write a story where Roxas was impaired in some way and thought that being blind would place an interesting twist on things. Yes, this is an AkuRoku story, so the main pairing will obviously be Axel and Roxas. But that won't happen for a few chapters, so let's just see where this story develops and goes, shall we? I'll continue if you guys like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all associated characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Prologue:

Can't Open My Eyes

Everything was dark.

Well, that wasn't exactly the best description to begin with when first waking up, now was it?

A young blond male lay there on his bed, eyes open and blankly staring up at the ceiling. Despite his earlier mental disposition about the lack of light in his room, it contrasted greatly to say that there was a lot of light pouring in through his window. In fact, it was daybreak.

No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the said blond was blind. The only indication that it was time to get up were the sounds of various birds outside, signaling that morning had arrived. Well, and the fact that a very annoying voice was yelling from downstairs.

"Roxas!"

"Rooooxaaaaaas!"

"Roxas, you better hurry up! I don't want to be late!"

Roxas sighed and sat up, pulled from his thoughts by the annoying voice. Every morning was always like this; wake up from either a dreamless sleep or a nightmare and get dressed; all whilst being annoyed by his cousin Sora. Why couldn't he just have a normal family member that wouldn't grate his ears with such a voice? He knew Sora meant well but...

He was well aware that Sora did it on purpose, too.

With some effort, Roxas counted the number of steps to his closet, mumbling them aloud as he took them. "One, two, three..." It took some effort still to navigate his room, as he, his father, and Sora had just moved two weeks ago into this house. He still remembered not wanting to leave the islands...

"_It'll be a good, fresh start." Cloud insisted, placing a hand over Roxas' and continuing. "Your cousin Sora is coming with us; you won't be alone."_

"_But dad... I'm perfectly fine here!"Roxas protested, pulling his hand away while looking terribly frustrated and distraught. "I have friends here! They can help me! Hell, I can even stay here with them if you want to go ahead with your job transfer!" _

"_Roxas, that's not the point of this move-"_

"_Then what is?! So I can be isolated under your definition of 'safe'? It was an acciden-"_

"_Roxas, we are moving, and that is final."_

The bitter memories were still fresh. Roxas shook his head and shed his old clothes, pulling on new ones to start the day with. A fresh start... That's what he was here for, right? He couldn't let his first day be a bad one. That was the last thing he had wanted. Though, he was worried about how the people in Radient Garden would take to a blind kid in the local high school.

_'Probably not well...'_ he thought.

As promised, Sora was interrupting Roxas' train of thought again as he heard the creak of his door opening. "Hey, Roxas, are you ready yet?" he asked, walking in and dropping Roxas' sneakers in front of him. "Cloud already left for work." Roxas just sat down and slipped them on, shrugging and grabbing Sora's hand to be helped back up. "It depends on your definition of ready, Sor." he answered, touching the wall and grabbing his cane when he finally felt it.

Sora just laughed and placed a newly purchased pair of sunglasses over Roxas' eyes. _'probably got them for me...'_ Roxas thought as he felt the shades slide onto his face. '_Maybe I really do look like a freak.'_ "You have to be ready sometime. I mean. I know it would be terrifying for me to go to a new school blind, but you gotta get over the hurdle." Sora was trying his best to reassure his cousin, always having been there for him through every problem. This was no different.

"Yeah, but you aren't the one who's blind, doofus." Roxas shot back in mild irritation, though it was mostly in jest. Tapping the floor once with his cane as if to test it, he took Sora's hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

**AN: ****Well, uh, that's the end of the prologue. I hope I didn't bore you all too much with my first attempt. Please feel free to review if you've enjoyed this chapter. See you next time! ;u;**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, everyone! I'm glad that already you're starting to enjoy this story. I'm trying to post as much as I can in as short of a time frame as possible so that the quality is still good. I really am having an enjoyable time pushing out the flow of this story to see where it goes. Eventually, the chapters will become longer as I get more into writing. Without further ado, here is the first chapter~**

* * *

Chapter One:

One Day More To Push Away

To say the first day of a new school was bad so far would be the understatement of the century.

To say it was terrible, even, would be even more so.

It was practically _abysmal _the way it was currently going.

Words had been thrown around behind him, in front of him, all around him. He may have been blind, but hey, he certainly wasn't deaf. He could hear all the rude comments and gossip about his cane, about his shades, about his spiky hair and clothes even. Nothing was left untouched and everything was bare; raw and out in the open for comments. It was unbelievable how rough just a single first day was for him. Not even as a human being, but as a blind new kid. Every verbal jab hurt like a sharp stab made physically to his body. At least Sora had stood up for him each time.

This was still ridiculous. He wasn't some small child that needed defending from his usually pacifist cousin left and right. He was perfectly capable of getting into a fight and smacking someone across the side, or the face, or _wherever_, with his cane.

Roxas held Sora's hand as he was presumably led over towards his locker, not even able to open the damn thing himself. He had to let his cousin fidget with the dial, constantly trying to remember the digits on the crumpled paper he had received only hours ago.

"Could you hurry? I don't want to hear everyone whispering like they did last hour because we were late." Roxas groaned, knowing that they would do it anyways. He may not have been able to catch the other students' stares around him, but he sure could feel them. Every. Last. One.

"Almost..." Sora was probably sticking out his tongue in concentration by now, like he always used to when they were younger. He wished he could see it; the squinted eyes and bitten lip that he knew the brunet would soon sport, judging by how frustratingly fast the dial sounds were.

"Got it! Hah!" he heard Sora triumphantly exclaim as the creaky sound of metal opening grated his eardrums.

"Sheesh, they should really oil these things..." Roxas muttered as he slid his hands over the titles of his books, making sure they were the correct ones in the first place to stick in his locker. It may have only been a few months since he had lost his vision, but Roxas had taught himself already to read braille. It was quite a challenge in itself, as he wasn't able to read at the speeds he was used to. Hell, the alphabet wasn't even similar in shape. This was going to make it extremely hard to do homework on his own...

But, that's what he had Sora for anyways. Even if he wasn't the most academically astute, he could at least read out loud to him from his copy of their books. It was a pretty solid plan in his mind at least.

Pushing aside his thoughts for now, Roxas placed the appropriate books in their shared locker, not wanting to bother with lugging them around all day long. "By the way," he started, turning to the direction he felt Sora from earlier. "What was making you space out so much earlier? You wouldn't even answer my questions when I needed your help with the stupid paper..."

To his surprise, he heard Sora's tension held in his voice. Something he would have probably overlooked had he not been blind. "W-Well, I couldn't focus. There was this really creepy guy staring at us from the back the whole time. I think he wants to beat us up or something!" he heard a somewhat exasperated reply.

Roxas began thinking at this. Sora wasn't always the greatest judge in character... He certainly made friends easily enough though. So, to have someone glare at them meant either the brunet was overreacting or that there was something seriously wrong with the aforementioned 'creepy guy'.

"What did he look like?" Roxas blatantly asked, obviously not able to judge a blank face.

"He was huge! Huuuuge! Roxas, you should have seen this guy!" Sora exclaimed, his arms no doubt probably reaching up to the ceiling as the blond felt a woosh of air blow past his face. _'That means he wasn't fat, but tall...huh...' _He thought as he began to follow Sora's voice to the next class, using his cane as a guide to take his steps through the semi-crowded halls. It was irritating to hit someone's shoe every few steps...

"And he had these tattoos on his face! I think they're a gang symbol or something." Sora continued, seeming to animate himself with his voice alone and create a good visual for the blond. "They gotta be. I didn't even know someone could get tattoos on their face; they must have hurt. But he had these really sharp green eyes and oh- his hair! It was fire truck red and shaped like a giant hedgehog!" This caught Roxas' attention immediately, imagining a tall man with a giant red hedgehog perched on his head like a hat. This made him chuckle as they entered the next class and took a seat next to the brunet.

"I bet his name is Spiky." Sora proudly announced, as if it were a true statement.

"You didn't ask for his name?" Roxas raised an eyebrow under his shades, obviously teasing.

"What?! No way. He was creepy enough as it was." Roxas could picture Sora shuddering by his tone. This sent another mirthful expression to his face, having a good laugh for the first time in months. This, however, was interrupted like the rest of his life as the other students began to audibly fill the room, chattering loudly and scraping their chairs against the floor as they pulled them out to sit down. Roxas had heard a chair next to him pull back and a soft thud of a book bag drop next to him.

"Hello there." a female voice greeted politely, making Roxas turn his head in slight confusion. Someone was actually talking _to_ him? Not _at_ him? "I heard you were the new student here. My name is Namine." He felt Namine take his hand from his desk and shake it gently with her own smooth petite one. _'She sounds and feels...really girly...'_ Roxas thought, feeling Sora touch his shoulder and push him aside slightly to see the new girl.

"Hey! This is Roxas and I'm Sora, nice to meet you." Sora eagerly offered, excited at the prospect of a new friend. Sora was _always_ excited, though. This instance made no difference.

Namine merely giggled and shook Sora's hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. Tell me, what is a blind student doing in an art class?" she interestedly inquired, her question not filled with malice or the intent to tease, but with genuine curiosity. Noticing how it could have come off as rude, though, she immediately tried to justify her question. "I mean, I want to know if you paint or sketch or perhaps simply enjoy the feeling of running a pencil across the paper? All of those things are so lovely and I merely was interested what your fancy was..."

"Sora here, likes to draw cartoons and get paint all over himself. And I need an elective to get credit. Since physical education is obviously out of the question and I'd rather not be separated from this dimwit..." Roxas trailed off as he gestured behind him with his thumb. This earned laughter from Namine and a disgruntled 'Hey!' from Sora. "I do like to paint, though. I'm probably not that good anymore however..."

"Nonsense. I'm sure you are a splendid painter, Roxas. Think of all the interesting colour combinations you could create without even knowing it. They would all compliment one canvas in a unique harmony." Namine tried to cheer the blond up.

The gentle encouragement from Namine and animated chatter from the other students stopped as the teacher entered the room and began to introduce herself. Roxas faced forward and pretended to pay attention, a smile on his face.

Things were starting to look up...

~O~

Lunch had started, and by the end of class, Roxas and Sora had been invited to sit with Namine and her small group of friends. Roxas was happy at the invitation, as Namine was a well-rounded and pleasant girl to be around. She genuinely was interesting to talk to as well. She kept many of the irritating whispers and annoying stares away during their conversations. He could only guess that she was popular and well-liked enough to have such a power. Sora, however, was just happy he had made a friend and was invited to actually eat something.

As always, his cousin practically bounced off the walls in the afternoon.

Roxas could hear the noisy chatter and clattering of silverware on plates, the laughter and the various footsteps coming from all directions, echoing off the ceiling. A heavy smell of food that was actually appetizing for once assaulted his sense of smell as well. _'This seems promising...'_ he thought internally as Sora led him by the hand to the table, sitting down next to him on the edge of one of the benches.

Namine cleared her throat and the various shouts and loud noises at the table calmed down a bit. "Everyone, this is Sora and Roxas. They're new and now a part of our group. Please treat them well."

Roxas could feel several pairs of eyes on him, beginning to internally shudder from how heavy everyone's stares felt; another girl spoke up from the table. "I'm Kairi, nice to meet you two." _'Well, at least she doesn't sound bitchy.'_

"...Zexion." he heard another broody voice say, a book page turning afterwards. _'Probably bored...'_

"I'm Demyx! Oh my gosh, it's so awesome to have new friends! What kind-" the loud and rambunctious voice was interrupted by a calm yet smoothly cocky one. "Demyx, quiet, you'll talk them to death. Oh, I'm Riku." the male added. _'Okay, hyper and the womanizer and sitting together, what kind of group is this?'_ the blond's thoughts continued after each introduction.

Roxas could feel Sora fidget at Riku's introduction, wondering what was up with the brunet. He looked back towards the sound of Riku's voice when he heard him speak again. "You aren't from around here, are you? It looks like you two are from the islands."

"Yes, we are. How could you tell?" Roxas asked with surprise.

"I used to play there as a kid every summer. I remember seeing you two around the islands a lot when I was younger." Riku nonchalantly replied, clearly focused on something else like Sora was. Roxas could only guess that Sora was picking at his food now. _'What 's with him again? He isn't ever this quiet.'_

Roxas eventually shrugged it off as he took a bite of his food, not even aware it was lasagna until he tasted it. His conversation continued animatedly with Riku, Demyx butting in several times and Sora merely offering a few words eventually towards the end. Zexion remained silent and presumably reading as Namine went over rather girly topics with Kairi for the rest of lunch hour.

~O~

The first day of school for Roxas had ended without being a total catastrophe. After removing Sora from his side and hauling himself up the stairs, he plopped down exhaustively onto his bed, not even bothering with his shoes but removing his shades and tossing his cane somewhere across the room. His cousin had retreated downstairs to play some video games and get something to eat before Cloud came home. That was a short-lived decision, however, as he heard the front door downstairs open and close. Footsteps echoed softly through the hallway as his father made way up the stairs and opened his door after a few gentle raps.

"Hey. How was day one?" Cloud asked, sitting down on the bed next to his son.

"Horrible at first. But livable towards the end."Roxas retorted sardonically. This earned a rare chuckle from the blond man. His features were distinct and very similar to Roxas'. In fact, they would have been mistaken for brothers if it weren't for the hardened wear he knew his father's face and eyes held, aging him quite a bit into his early forties. His features were that of a man who had lived a rough life; one that Roxas never really bothered to ask about out of fear.

"It can only get better from here, kiddo. Did Sora bother you too much?" Cloud pressed on, his face probably stoic like a chiseled statue.

"Not too much. He might get himself thrown out of the window if he bounces around too much though, I'm afraid." Roxas joked, rolling his eyes and grinning while he rested his chin on his folded arms.

The conversation continued for a while, Cloud asking him quite a few things about his day. He really did try to fill in as both parents for Roxas, even extending his parental reign over Sora when he felt the urge. After a while though, he left. And Roxas was really grateful at that. His eyelids were heavy and his body felt as if it were composed of lead. It wasn't long until he had fallen asleep.

_'Today wasn't so bad...'_

* * *

**_A/N: First mentions of Axel, yay! He will come in the story soon, I promise. I don't want this to be a "They meet and fall in love instantly, omg" kind of story, so please bear with me. There needs to be some character and background development going on here so that Axel will be introduced well. As always, thank you for reading, please feel free to review if you enjoyed it. see you next chapter~_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone! Holy cow, thank you for eleven follows and four favourites! I didn't even expect that much for just one chapter! That makes me feel so happy. It really does. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It keeps me encouraged to continue knowing you enjoy reading my first story. Finals are coming up soon, and that's partially why it took a month to update. ;u; However, I am also receiving a new laptop soon, so that means faster updates when finals are done. **

**Ah, before we begin, this is in Axel's surrounding point of view. It's not directly in first person, but not as detached as Roxas' point of view is. I don't know what it was with him, but he's such a character that he leaks into the third person point of view all over the place. +A+**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Cigarette Burners And Full Ashtrays

The weekend had been mostly shitty, and boring, but always shitty. However, not as shitty as the open blinds that currently assaulted a redhead who was _trying to fucking sleep._

Axel grimaced with a low grumble, burrowing underneath his warm comforter that kept his cozy state of sleep held into place. He was in the middle of a pretty good dream, and did _not_ want to be interrupted. Who the hell even wakes up this early on a Monday morning?

Oh. That's right. School...

With a groan, he listened to the alarm clock go off repeatedly with that ever annoying drone. "Why today?" He slammed his hand down on the alarm to successfully turn it on snooze and sat up. Why couldn't he just skip again? Why did probation have to suck so hard? His hand rubbed at his face and dragged himself into the shower to prepare for his no doubt pointless his day.

~O~

Twenty minutes later, Axel was out the door and fully dressed, a cigarette burning a trail of smoke behind as he casually walked down the cracking and chipping pavement to that infernal school. Now, Axel was by no means remotely wealthy at all. He lived in a shitty apartment in a shitty neighborhood with shitty people and a shitty landlord. Did he mention how shitty it was? Good.

He barely even had time to think to himself these days with the principal and all breathing down his neck for making the rest of the school look absolutely disgusting with his continuous absences and delinquency in general. Sure, Axel liked to pull pranks just as much as the next guy, but he didn't even get why the school itself was making such a big deal when practically everyone on the sports teams created far worse mayhem when they won a game.

Sure. Just pick on the redhead just because he's different.

The only reason Axel even gave a flying fuck as of lately was because blondie was in one of his classes and being new and all, he was interesting. That Sora kid though... He was fucking annoying. He kept glancing back and that pissed Axel off. He didn't like to be stared at. It bothered him and reminded him of less pleasant times in his life. Axel took a drag and released it a few steps later when he had seen that the school was a fairly short distance ahead. He smudged out his cigarette on the wall of the main school building as he pushed open the door to the front entrance.

The hallways were packed full like sardines. Why was it a good idea again to hold this many kids in one tiny institution for learning? Axel couldn't begin to even fathom the answer to the mindless prison he and everyone else here was to be subjected to and held in for the next eight or so hours. He had been so lost in thought as of late that he barely even noticed when Demyx waltzed right up to him and waved a hand right in front of his face.

"Hell-ohh? Anyone there? Earth to Axel; class is going to start soon." Demyx teased with the knowing grin he always seemed to have. The young man with the mullet-hawk in question usually enjoyed assuming the role of the dumb blond around most people but did so in an effort to hide his intelligence around others. Why this was, Axel did not know. Nor did he ever bother to question his mullet-hawked friend. Demyx has _always _been like this, and he had learned to just go along with it after a while and stop asking.

"Sorry... Got lost in thought Dem." Axel blinked and looked down at Demyx and noted his getup was no more ridiculous than what he had been wearing the rest of the week. "Remind me again as to why you're dressing up as a bohemian punk rock star for the entire week?"

"Aww, Axel! You know I just want to have some fun with my style. It's senior year, after all~" Demyx rang out in his sing-song voice. The blond was practically a ball of energy with his constant excitement over such little and trivial things. How typical.

"Oh, by the way-" Axel didn't catch the rest of what Demyx had said, his ears tuning out and eyes traveling to a certain blondie in the middle of the crowd; standing out from everyone in the strange manner he held a cane. Did he have a problem with walking? It didn't seem so... He had no indications that he had a limp. Things were beginning to show interest with this kid. What was his name? Ron? Raleigh? Roxie? Rox? Rox- something or other.

"I see you're looking at Roxas again." Demyx interrupted Axel's thoughts once more. This time, it was with something important though. The blond's tell-tale smirk indicated that something was different this time, that he knew something Axel didn't.

"Huh?" Axel finally asked out of his stupor with a quick glance back to the blond. Roxas, huh? That was a weird-ass name. Either he was a complete foreigner or this kid just had a set of psycho parents. Though, he supposed 'Axel' wasn't very much of an improvement. "Why is he with that brown-haired idiot?"

"That's Roxas' cousin, Sora. He's really cool. Don't undersell him just yet." Demyx nodded and waved to Sora in the hallway, who noticed after a moment and waved back with a dorky smile. The brunet seemed friendly enough at least. But something about him irked Axel to no end. It was probably the way he seemed so naive, oblivious, and somewhat stupid. Demyx snapped his fingers in front of Axel and practically dragged him along to his first hour room down the hall with a laugh.

"Come on, Ax, we're going to be late again. Leon's going to _hate_ that."

Whatever it was Axel had against Sora, it could wait. He had to trudge his feet to first period.

~O~

First hour came, and first hour went. This entire day seemed to be moving unnaturally faster than usual.

Axel had fallen asleep by the time it was second hour, head on the desk with drool and everything. His disinterest in subjects were proving that school was nothing but a mere prison to him; where people were taught a monkey's education in value and worth, in his opinion at the very least. It wasn't that Axel was stupid, he just didn't want to put up with his frustrating teachers and how they treated him as an idiot for having to repeat a grade several years ago.

Why was that even something for them to talk about again? Oh. Right. He was different. Again with the different stuff. It was no big deal to the redhead anymore; he could always just shut them up with his charmingly witty insults or perhaps with a few threatening glares. Axel rubbed his face and looked up, only to meet the back of Roxas' head. "Well now... He seems to be quite the studious type..." he muttered to himself. Blondie was just sitting there, actually paying attention to the long-winded lectures that Professor Vexen loved to pull out of his ass. Half of the time, Axel thought the dude just liked to hear himself talk. That Sora kid kept glancing back and whispering loudly. Loud enough for Axel to fortunately eavesdrop.

"Spikey's burning a hole in your head again, Rox..."

"I think I can feel that, Sora. Just let it go." Axel heard the blond sigh and tried not to smirk.

"But-"

"No buts, Sora. I don't want to make enemies, just pay-"

The professor interrupted the two with a sharp ruler tap on her desk. "Roxas, Sora. Is there anything you would like to share with the class since your conversation is _by far_ more important than my lecture today?" '_Damn. Vexen is an ass.'_ But stupid up there in front really deserved it. He even had picked the front desks. Who even did that nowadays? Axel tried to hold his breath and not laugh, he really did. But it was too funny to him. Nobody _ever_ interrupted Vexen's class. Ever.

"No sir." The brunet and blond replied in unison, one looking nervous and the other keeping a poker face. _'Axel, do not blow this. Stay calm stay-'_

"Kkhpfff-..." Axel looked away and dodged as the ruler previously used to smack the desk came flying right at him. "Axel, I am tired of your antics. Front office. Now."

"But I didn't even-"

"Now!" Vexen was turning red at this point. _'What a prick.'_

Axel merely rolled his eyes with an annoying grin. Perfect escape excuse. He pushed his chair back and stood up, bag in hand. "Later then, teach' got stuff to do." The redhead shrugged as he walked up to the front of the class, his goal being that glorious door of exit. At the last moment though, he turned around, doorknob in hand, and met Roxas' eyes.

"Oh, and Blondie. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory."

~O~

Three cigarettes later and twenty minutes later, Axel casually strolled out of the school grounds, intending to make his way back home and ditch for the rest of the day. Vexen had placed him in a bad mood and he didn't exactly feel like going through with the rest of the day like a good little senior student. The redhead chewed his lip in thought as he fished out his flip-top box yet again from his pocket and carefully slid out a cigarette. Nicotine helped with not only calming down lately, but also thinking clearer.

He flicked his lighter twice before a loud yet tired voice interrupted him over the PA system.

"Axel Flynn, get back here. I kow you're going skipping."

_'Damn.'_

"...And put whatever you're smoking out. You're going to get lung cancer."

"Damn, she's good..." Axel hadn't even taken a drag yet and already he was forced to put out his delicious stick of calm. He smudged his cigarette against the wall and walked back inside, pushing open the front door and swooping right into the front office. A woman with long dark hair and a healthy glow was irately standing in front of the secretary's desk, tapping her heeled foot as she sized the redhead up. "We need to talk."

"About...?" Axel raised an eyebrow, giving her the chance to go on.

"About your absences, Axel. They're piling up too fast." The woman stated, turning to walk back into the dimly lit hallway. "Come into my office. Now."

Axel followed. Ms. Lockheart may have been a friendly woman, but was a terrifying principal. He wasn't going to argue this time. _Much. _The redhead was led into a small room with a large desk separating him from Ms. Lockheart. Minimum decorations cluttered the office space, leaving him to guess that there wasn't much in the woman's personal life to want to take it to work with her on a daily basis. The redhead was intently looking everywhere but at her, not sure if it would piss her off or avoid him digging himself a deeper grave.

Ms. Lockheart sighed and rubbed her temples. "Over the entire semester this year, you have missed twenty seven days, Axel. All unexcused. You shouldn't even be _missing_ this much school."

"It's not really that big of a deal, Principal Lockheart. You don't even really care anyways-"

"Cut the crap, Axel. You know I care. I wouldn't be this pissed for just any ho-hum student." Tifa now addressed the redhead, looking at him with an intense stare. It was tired and worn from his constant fighting. And dammit, if he wasn't going to kick and scream the entire way going through his high school career, he wouldn't be Axel. He would be somebody else.

"You know what you need? You need to mentor someone. Give them something to look up to and someone to be friends with." Tifa finally concluded, her expression brightening up at the idea while Axel's became completely horrified. Mentoring someone sounded like a chore. What's worse, the sadistic Ms. Lockheart would probably stick him with a nose-picking idiot freshman who was all kinds of uncool.

"Principal Lockheart, I'm not sure if that's a very good idea... I could end up killing the poor freshman." Axel testily responded, his face giving away that he was clearly disgruntled and crestfallen. Tifa just laughed and smacked her hand down on the desk, expression turning to a deadpan. "It's either this or a correction facility Axel. Take it or leave it."

The redhead pushed his chair back and propped his shoes up on Tifa's desk for added effect. "I'll take the correctional facility category for five-hundred."

"Nice try, Axel. You're getting assigned a student. And since I know you'll scare off a freshman or create some kind of assault charge for him to hold against you, you're getting the new student."

_'New student? There are only two, so that must mean...' _Axel's thoughts began to run again, hoping it wasn't that stupid Sora kid.

"Let's see here..." Tifa made a few swift clicks on her computer, pulling up the name registrar and scrolling through the student profiles idly.

_'Please don't be Sora. Pleasedon'tbeSoraplease-'_

"You'll be assigned the new student; Roxas Strife."


End file.
